Aliens & Demons
by lovin-yoochun
Summary: Series of oneshots/drabbles on Usaki. 13: 6 themes. theme 1- Cuddling. Their relationship worked out well. Misaki loved cuddling, but coouldn't to make the first move, and Usui.. well, he just loved anything that had something to do with physical contact.
1. Naughty Toys

[_this will be a collection of one-shots , drabbles , etc . ]_

Ag .. I picked the perfect day to start this - the night before school starts -_-

[btw , I'm still in shock {about school} . lol ]

I'm Sheila , btw .. introduce yourselves and enjoy ! :D

[ actually , scratch that - I uploaded this after school . ^^ ]

.. Wait , before I let you read it , I apologize for this story - it's quite rushed .

* * *

**Celebration**

The maid café staff and Aoi's jaws dropped .

Satsuki , who'd go 'moe' just at the sight of Usui and Misaki _hugging _, fainted , blood rushing up to her face .

The maids turned red and [tried] to look away .

"Oh god , you guys actually used it ?" all eyes went on Aoi .

* * *

_[a few minutes before]_

".." Misaki stared at the package that had been delivered , face quickly turning crimson red .

"What is it?" Usui curiously peered over her shoulder .

".. Look at what Aoi sent us for our [1 year , they're .. say , 19 . ] anniversary .."

Misaki thrust the package into Usui's hands .

Usui grinned . "Weeelll .. we can't waste this , can we ?"

* * *

Now , the maid latte staff & Aoi stared at the sight .

Usui's shirt and pants were unbuttoned .

Misaki's shirt was also unbuttoned [although she had a black bra on – everyone was glad they made it on time {LOL} ] .

Misaki , now just realizing their uncompromising situation [ they were on the couch , Usui with both legs and arms on both sides of her , her hands around his neck ] , turned crimson red .

Everyone's eyes drifted over the just unwrapped package :

**NAUGHTY TOYS .**


	2. Student Council

**Student Council **

The student council was greeted by a rather .. _odd_ sight when they entered the classroom that morning .

Usui , black wife-beater and uniform pants hanging loosely around his waist , was leaning against the table with a dreamy look on his face .

'_Where is his shirt ?' _the student council members pondered .

Then , they saw – Misaki was wearing it , her shirt nowhere to be found .

The student council members stared at their kaichou for a full 5 seconds before Yukimura asked , "Kaichou , why are you wearing Usui's shirt ?"

Kanou noted that their clothes and hair were wrinkled , and hair , messy .

"Because .. mine got _dirty ._" she replied , a slight blush creeping up her cheeks as she shot a quick glare at Usui .

Usui only gave her a lopsided grin .

And the student council could only imagine what had happened .

* * *

Hello all :D

This one is somewhat of a .. drabble .

Oh yea , I was reading this hentai manga that I clicked on by accident in the mangafox kaichou wa maid-sama forum [ NOO ONEMANGA D: ] , and Usui said , "Look , misa ! I'm all the way in !"

and Misaki was like , "OMG ! Usui's IN me ! YAYAYAYAYYYYY !"

Please R&R .


	3. Interrupted

**_Interrupted_**

"Auntie Sakura , Uncle Kuuga , what are mommy and daddy doing ? Misaki and Usui's 2 year-old daughter , Tomoyo , inquired , finger in her mouth .

"Hm ? Tomoyo , what're you talking about ?" Sakura asked , as she hadn't entered the home yet . She walked in the room and stopped abruptly , Kuuga bumping into her .

"Why'd you stop ?" He said , a bit irritably . He walked into to the room just to see their niece's parents' naked bodies .

"Um , Tomoyo .. Why don't we let your parents have their .. alone time for a bit ?" Sakura said , face red .

Kuuga picked up Tomoyo , covering her eyes , and they shuffled out of the room .

* * *

A few minutes later , Misaki let them back in .

"Mommy , what were you and Daddy doing ? And what does bonding mean ? Auntie said it ."

"Well , your parents were –"

Kuuga was cut off by Misaki .

"Uh , we were .. just looking for Daddy's glasses ." Usui sat at the sofa , laughing quietly .

"But how come you were naked ?"

"…"

"OH , I know ! So you can feel the glasses if you touch them , right !" Tomoyo chirped .

"Yup , that's a smart girl , Tomoyo ." Usui said , picking her up . "Now , it's time for you to go to bed ."

"Damn , still horny , huh ?" Kuuga felt Misaki's hand come in contact with his head .

"Look at the time , you guys should leave . See you tomorrow ." She quickly said , pushing them out . Sakura laughed .

Usui closed the door of Tomoyo's room behind him , sucking in his breath as he looked at Misaki .

* * *

_Mommy and Daddy must be looking for Daddy's glasses again ._ Tomoyo thought as she listened to the strange noises coming from outside her bedroom door .

* * *

I know , it wasn't very good . That's why I have another one - although that might not be that good either . Sorry , I've been _really _stressed this week .


	4. Eating Mommy

**_Eating Mommy_**

Tomoyo , Misaki and Usui's 3 year-old daughter , looked up at her parents curiously . They were sitting on the couch [quite close to each other] , and talking quietly when she heard her dad say something along the lines of , "Remember when we could have hot butt sex on the kitchen floor ?" Her thoughts about what that meant were interrupted by a loud _smack_ .

It seemed like mommy had hit daddy in the head .

Her eyes widened as she saw her dad fall to the floor in [mock] pain .

"NOOOO ! Mommy , you killed Daddy !" Tomoyo ran to her dad and held his hands in her small ones .

"T-tomoyo .." he said dramatically .

"Yes , Daddy ?" she replied , her eyes growing bigger by the second .

"I-I'll always l-love you .." he said before falling to the ground .

"NOOOOOOOO ! DADDDY !"

Misaki sweatdropped . "Maybe if you kiss daddy _here_ ," she began , poking his cheek , "He'll come back to life ."

"Okay !" Tomoyo chirped , pecking her dad's cheek . Usui , now magically back to life , propped himself up with a hand .

"There's one more thing ."

"..?"

"Mommy has to kiss daddy too ."

"Okay , mommy , your turn !" Tomoyo said , tugging on Misaki's hand .

Usui sat up and pouted . "Misaki , do you want Tomoyo to grow up fatherless ?"

Tomoyo joined in with the pouting and Misaki reluctantly pecked Usui on the lips .

But , when she tried to pull away , she found that she couldn't – one of Usui's hands were behind her head .

Misaki , having no choice , melted into the kiss , wrapping her arms around Usui's neck . Usui wrapped his other hand around her waist – and then they were making out .

Tomoyo , suddenly seeing her parents eat each other's faces out , was momentarily shocked , but then ran up to push her dad's head away .

Usui and Misaki opened their eyes at the same time .

"Daddy , I know that you don't like that mommy tried to kill you , but don't _eat_ her !"

* * *

Yeah , that one wasn't too good either , but it was definitely better than the last . These stories will not always have them with a kid , btw . Different situations everytime . See you next time .

I almost forgot .. review , _please ._


	5. Restroom

_**Restroom**_

Usui walked to the restroom , towel hung on his neck , whistling cheerfully . A shower would simply be bliss right now – no , he should take a bath . _HEAVEN ._

He smiled to himself as he reached the bathroom door – he couldn't wait for the moment just to _relax ._ Usui turned the door handle , whistle going an octave higher in surprise at what he saw .

Misaki blinked , turning toward the now-opened door , seeing her boyfriend staring cluelessly at her as he blinked back . She , out of instinct , held on to the towel wrapped around her [even though it was already secure] face quickly turning a deep shade of red .

"USUI ! I-idiot ! Next time , KNOCK !" she yelled , throwing various restroom items at him .

"Alright ! I'm leaving !" He said back , just barely blocking the shampoo bottles that were thrown as he closed the door behind him . Usui leaned his head on the door behind him , gulping as he closed his eyes , trying to retain the mental image of Misaki in _just _a towel .

Even though she had been in a towel , he still found her _extremely _hot , and loved to look at her -

Maybe even more than he liked the surge of excitement that hit him _down there ._

* * *

Thanks for the reviews , everyone . Glad you liked it . :]

&you wouldn't believe it , but the same exact scene happened at my friend's [call her friend A ] house a few months ago . [I was on a road trip with a couple other friends , and on a stop , we stayed at friend A's house that she lives in w/ her boyfriend .]

kekeke .. we heard the whole thing :D

Don't you hate when authors say , 'I won't update unless I get _/insert number here/ _reviews' ?


	6. Ring

_**Ring**_

Misaki repeatedly banged her head on the table .

This couldn't be happening . No , it couldn't be .

She banged her head on the table again .

Oh god , it _was_ happening – and she had the ring on her finger to prove it .

* * *

**'ILLIPINA' : **I'm sorry - I meant to reply to this the last chapter . Me , leaving spaces between puncuation , is because it looks cleaner to me - it has nothing to do with texting or facebook .

Thanks the reviews , though :D

* * *

I know , it was _extremely _short .. I mean , it wasn't even long enough to be a freaking drabble [47 words] . But , I liked this one :D

ALSO . Have you heard that KWMS has been liscensed by Tokyopop ? It probably doesn't mean that it won't still be scanlated .. there's always a way , lol !

See you next time ~! :]

**EDIT [SEP.20.10] : **Edited for a couple mistakes - mispelling 'ILLIPINA' and the first line .


	7. Hangover

**_Hangover_**

**_

* * *

_**

Misaki woke up that morning to a pounding headache .

She groaned , putting a hand to her forehead – what had happened last night ? She cupped her hand over her mouth and breathed out - _Beer . _

Misaki groaned once again . _Better get an aspirin _, she thought , opening her eyes , attempting to get up . She was stopped by the arms of two _[sexy] _blond haired _naked _men .. and , after realizing that she was naked too , turned a dark shade of red .

_Oh , so that's what happened ._

_

* * *

_

Sorry , I meant to update earlier , but I kept getting sidetracked D:

AND . Yes , the two guys are Usui and Tora . I like to think of both of them as having chestnut/brown hair , but the 'blond' part sounded better . Who else here is a toramisa shipper ? I LOVE them . [tora's really hot xD]

On another note , I almost forgot how it felt to be in love - it's a wonderful feeling [before the jealousy kicks in] . Since I'm in a_ verrry _good mood , expect another update soon . ^^


	8. Rainy Day

**_Rainy Day_**

**_

* * *

_**

Misaki sighed .

It was a dark and dreary afternoon , the weather as if it was about to rain . She didn't like to think about _him_ , so she entertained herself by idly staring out the large window from the couch .

_Peaceful _, she thought , pulling the soft blanket around her . She picked up a mug of hot chocolate , drinking slowly , savoring the taste .

Misaki closed her eyes , reminiscing about the old days of high school and_ him_ , and rain began to fall .

* * *

The weather as described is how it is in the Bay Area right now .. I felt like I needed to write a good , _serious _chapter , for once . This is about it , see you guys next time !


	9. If It Kills Me songfic

**IF IT KILLS ME**

* * *

_[Hello , tell me you know , yeah , you've figured me out ._

_Something gave it away_

_And it would be such a beautiful moment to see the look on your face_

_To know that I know that you know now]_

Usui sighed . Of course , it wouldn't happen .

_[But baby , that's just a case of my wishful thinking ]_

Usui called dialed her number , arranged a little 'date' . But of course , it wasn't a date .

['_Cause you and I , why , we go carrying on for hours on end_

_We get along much better than you and your boyfriend ]_

Usui heard the yelling from the apartment next to his – Misaki , fighting with Tora , as usual . 10 minutes later , a teary Misaki knocked at his door , and as usual , he let her in . I guess , they were 'friends with benefits' . It usually wasn't a big deal to a [usually] drunk Misaki , but it was to Usui .

_[Well , all I really wanna do is love you]_

Misaki would laugh whenever Usui mentioned 'love' or said , 'I love you' , thinking that he was joking .

_[A kind much closer than friends use_

_But I still can't say it after all we've been through]_

He wasn't joking .

_[If I should be so bold , I'd ask you to hold my heart in your hand_

_Tell you from the start I'd longed to be your man ]_

The next morning , Misaki went back to the apartment , and soon he heard little chuckles and laughs .

_[But , I never said a word , so I guess I lost my chance again]_

_

* * *

_

**Song : **If It Kills Me , by Jason Mraz

Yea , it wasn't very nice of me to make Usui the 'loser' .. but I had to . :P

Actually , I had wanted to make Shintani as the main 'loser' , but it sounded better for me for the 'loser' to be Usui . I wanted to write a songfic for a while , but never had enough confidence . Hope you liked it .

Also , one reviewer told me that longer chapters would be better ? My answer is : **Sorry , it's very hard for me to write long chapters . I always did like short chapters , anyway .**

Review , please ! :D


	10. Bartender

Misaki's eyelids fluttered open , and she stretched a little , enjoying the sunlight in her face . She took a nice , deep breath , and thought she could distinguish the slight smell of .. cologne ?

She opened her eyes wide and spun around to meet a certain blond haired male .

"Not _you_ again." Misaki sighed a little , pulling the sheets tightly around her naked body .

"Ah , how nice of you , Misa-chan ." His eyes twinkled a bit . "It's not my fault that you go to the bar whenever you feel depressed and _take advantage_ of a poor bartender like me ."

Usui laughed as Misaki limped to the bathroom .

* * *

I'm sorry – I haven't updated in a while D:

I'm currently at my aunt's in socal [I live in norcal]

6 hour drive = lots of time to write/brainstorm .. and this chapter was supposed to give off a 'slice of life' vibe . since I'll probably be bored on the way back [prob. In .. 5 days or so] , do this fun little activity :D

Write 5 unusual facts about yourself – I'll start .

**1.** **The first time I had a twinkie **was 2 days ago .

**2.** I longboard [essentially a surfboard on wheels – a skateboard with a longer deck , larger and softer wheels to simulate a surfing experience on land]

**3.** I'm turned off by guys with long hair

**4.** I'm broke

**5.** I'm viet with a bit of French [hence my light light brown hair]

**PLEASE REVIEW :D**


	11. Collection of Unfinished OneShots

**_Collection of Unfinshed One-Shots_**

**_

* * *

_**

Misaki and Usui walked around Seika [assuming that's their town name] , hand in hand . Now , as we can imagine , Misaki is blushing and Usui is enjoying the day .

But no , that's not exactly it .

You see , they have gotten used to their relationship . So now , imagine Misaki with just a light blush , Usui's arm around her waist .

Yup , that's it .

Misaki walked out her house , rubbing her arms a bit as the wind blew on her .

_It's a little chilly , _she idly thought as she took out the trash and walked to the trash can . At that moment her phone rang .

_Buzzt . Buzzt . Buzzt ._

Misaki's hand shot to her back pocket . "Hello ?"

Misaki proudly took her .. err .. black turkey out of the oven to show Usui .

_[As you can see , Usui has finally let Misaki cook Thanksgiving dinner after 5 years of marriage] ._

Usui sweatdropped as she put the turkey on the table , along with her .. other [unedible] food . _Well , it's better than last time she tried to cook ._

_

* * *

_

So yea , just a collection of unfinished stories I gave up on :P .. wanted to publish something for thanksgiving xD

I tried to force myself to sit down and write something , but I just couldn't :[

and seriously , thank you for all the reviews . Loved reading about you guys - though I hate to disappoint with this lame chapter . Oh yeah - I leave socal tmr ! It's nice here and all , but I'm missing chilly norcal weather .

so , being the selfish person I am , do this other activity ! :D [and yes , I do feel guilty , asking you guys to do this when I've updated with such an .. again , _lame _chapter . Now , **the activity is to write about something stupid that you did that you still laugh about today . **

**The supid thing I did was **that , about 1-2 years ago , there was this really hot guy that worked at a bookshop/cute gift shop/that has japanese stuff shop [though he was way too old for all of us , he must have been in his mid 20's] . We didn't know his name , so we called him 'Eric' [cause he looked like one , LOL] . None of our friends actually believed how hot he was , so the three of us devised a [clever ?] plan to take a pic of him . While paying for our stuff , [ I was paying ] I raised my phone , pretending that I was doing something , and took a pic of him while my friends in other parts of the store took pics from the side [zoomed in] .. The only problem was , I had forgotten to put my phone on silent ! So he could hear the /snap/ of the camera . His co-workers heard too , and they were laughing ! 'Eric' was a really nice guy thou , he brushed it off .

As for my friends , they were laughing their butts off -_-

NOW , do the activity and review ! Thanks .


	12. Untitled

_**untitled**_

* * *

"**hey , did you hear that kaichou and usui-san are dating ?" **

"**RLY ? OMGOMGOMG I didn't noe ! tell me more lunch !"**

A teacher quickly notices the first-year texting and confiscates her cell phone . His eyes nearly pop out of his head as he catches a glimpse of the conversation , but he closes the cell phone and continues class as usual . However , at break ..

"Hey , Yamamoto-san ! Do you know what I heard today ?" Sensei Kitagawa rubs his hands together in excitement .

".. No ." _'Yamamoto' _sighs , slightly annoyed and uninterested . He sips his coffee .

"The SC president , the scary one , is dating the child prodigy , Usui Takumi !"

Yamamoto chokes on his coffee and wipes his [now stained] shirt . "_What _?" But , Kitagawa has already run off to tell some other teacher .

* * *

Meanwhile , the kaichou that we know and love is walking to the student council room when she is stopped by yet another student that congratulates her on her new 'relationship' .

".. Thanks ." Misaki replies ;; she'll ask her friends about it later . However , she doesn't notice the blond-haired boy behind her . He wraps his hand around his waist and lowers his lips to her ear . "So , we're a couple now ?" he chuckles when Misaki's body stiffens .

"I was thinking about asking someone about that .. what's going on ?" Usui pulls out his ever-so-handy IPhone and shows her a facebook fanpage :

**USAKI/MISUI – KAICHOU AND USUI-SAMA ARE DATING ! 3**

Misaki sweatdrops , but her _jaw_ drops when she sees the picture of the two kissing posted .

"How the _**hell **_did they get that ?" veins appear at her forehead . "No idea .." the slightest smile traces his lips .

".. If you had anything to do with this , I'll _beat the living shit _out of you ."

" No .. I didn't have anything to do with it . I swear to your maid costume ." his quote was heard by a Usaki fangirl .

"_What_?" she inquired , eyes sparkling .

.. Usui was screwed now .

* * *

_Meanwhile , at Shintani's house .._

"WHAT IS THIS ?" Shintani pushes his face closer to the laptop screen .

**USAKI LATEST NEWS – USUI ADMITS TO MISAKI COSPLAYING IN MAID COSTUMES FOR HIS PLEASURE [PHOTOS INCLUDED!1]**

**

* * *

**

So , there it is ! I'm sorry that i haven't updated in a while .. actually , I HAD started on a Christmas special after like .. a month of writer's block , but .. my laptop ran out of battery and turned off before I had the chance to save it . which pissed me off so much that I didn't attempt to write a new chapter until now . I'm actually quite proud of this chapter - it's my longest yet . see you guys next time .


	13. 6Themes

**Cuddling**

Their relationship worked well – she loved cuddling but was too embarrassed to ask for them, and he loved to give them, and knew when to give them based on her mood.

**Jealousy**

Usui had never thought of Misaki as the _openly _jealous type. To his utmost pleasure, he was wrong.

**First Meeting**

Misaki fumed as she thought back to their first meeting. Damn that Usui [however, she found herself smiling softly at the memory, which she smacked herself for]

**Pregnancy**

"I'm gonna freaking rip your _fucking _**DICK **off, IDIOT!" Usui actually broke out into a cold sweat as a pregnant Misaki, in labor, gripped his hand.

**Valentine's Day**

Misaki had been confused when Sakura asked her how her Valentine's Day was; then, shocked when she realized that it was yesterday. They'd both forgotten.

**Rainy Days**

Usui played with a lock of her hair and smiled as he heard the pouring rain – along with thunder. "Looks like you won't be going anywhere tonight."

* * *

Sorry for my absence! I've been .. sucked into other fandoms. Namely, DragonBall Z [STOP laughing D:]. props to **Marisol Gaddi **for getting back into KWMS with her new story! This chapter was one of those '2-3 sentence per theme' things. Usually, people do 50 themes, but 6 was my limit. Christians, no hate. props to **Marisol Gaddi **for getting back into KWMS with her new story!

**And.. can you guys do me a favor? I'm thinking of starting another series - either a multi-chaptered Usaki fic, or a one-shot series [10 one-shots] about toramisa. Summaries below - vote in your review.**

**Anonymous:** In an alternative universe where Usui has anterograde amnesia - a condition that renders him unable to make new memories after the incident that caused it has occured-, our favorite couple has become the victims of a violent kidnapping and robbery. Usui fails to protect Misaki - and it is becoming increasingly difficult to locate her.

**Timeline: **toramisa - consists of 10 oneshots, spanning 10 years. Records the phases of toramisa's relationship. [I know that this summary is way worse than anonymous, so I'll give you a sneak peek at the first 2 phases]. _Phase 1_: For the first time, Igarashi Tora felt nervous about talking to a girl; the source of the butterflies in his stomach was none other than Seika's demon president. _Phase 2: _"Ah, young love!" Tora silently cursed his long-time companion and butler. He made a mental note to _never _bring Misaki to his mansion _ever again_ as he observed her being fussed over by each of his maids.

**_Please _**review, including your answer to what I should write first. thanks.


End file.
